


Doctor What?

by SirSpock



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alien Invasion, Anal Sex, Earth, Explicit Sexual Content, Invasion, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSpock/pseuds/SirSpock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel like someone is watching me. Although it may just be my paranoia. Who isn’t paranoid now? It’s almost been three years now… The whole planet… Aliens. I can’t believe they exist… I mean, I always believed, but…invasion? How cliché.<br/>I think it’s more than one person watching me. Out of the corner of my eye, I always see shadows disappearing, strange noises, voices… Maybe I should lay low and stop trying to create a rebellion. I mean, who do I think I am? I’m just a girl. A nobody. Someone who keeps her head down and stays out of sight. I can’t create a rebellion and save the planet… but if I don’t try, then who will?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I wash my hands and dry them off for the final time. It's been a long day. I look at my watch, 8:45p.m. Of course I was the one forced to stay an extra forty-five minutes after closing. Now I have a little over an hour before curfew and I still have to go to the store. I start digging in my purse for the restaurant keys as I walk towards the door when I hear my phone start to buzz. I grab my keys and try to lock the door as I answer.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey! Al! I'm having a party before curfew! You should come!"

"Jaq? What? You know we can't. Why am I always telling – Damnit!" I drop my keys after fumbling on trying to lock the door.

"Al are you alright?? ...Al? ALECIA!!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I soothe her, "I just dropped my keys trying to lock up."

"You are just now leaving work? No wonder you're grumpy."

I don't know how she can always know what mood I'm in. She can always tell when something is wrong.

"I'm not...grumpy.."

I don't know why I lie to her. She can see right through me. Truth is though, I guess 'grumpy' is an understatement... she must be preoccupied at the moment.

My boss promoted me to sue chef about a month ago and he has been piling everything on me. I can usually handle it, but what he made me do today, I don't know if I can ever forgive myself... He made me fire four other workers today. I have never fired someone in my life! And the worst thing is, I know these people. These are hard times and money is hard to come by and I had to fire them! They have families, kids that they need to feed and clothe and money to pay rent. What have I done? I should have told Chef Rick to 'suck it' and quit myself... but I need this job...

It's kind of chilly tonight. The wind is coming from the north east. I pull my jacket closer around my body. What if the children of the people I fired are cold right now?

"—lloooo?? Jaqlin Ray to Alecia Collins?? Hellooooo?"

"I'm sorry, I'm a little out of it right now. Just really tired. I don't think I can make it to your party tonight Jaq. Which, may I remind you for the.. whatever time this is... parties are banned! It's not the old days anymore."

So many things have been banned, have been turned illegal. Parties of more than ten people, out past 10pm, private transportation, anything one could call fun, and we are required to allow any search and or seizures of our houses and belongings. If you refuse and or they find something they don't like, there is no guarantee of you, your friends' and family's safety. They punish everyone close to you, as well as yourself. We never dare break the rules because of that. They use our love against us because everyone has someone.

"You don't have to tell me that! I know it! Everyone knows it! I just want to try to get away and create my own world of what it used to be like! I won't get caught! I never do! And you've even come to some of my parties! You and Shaun used to be the light of the party! I mean, sure I guess that was in old times, but even after! You two would still come and party, and, and, remember that time when Jared almost broke his leg because he tried jumping off — Oh my god... Al I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to bring him up.."

I stop dead in my tracks. Jared. She brought up Jared... Why? Why?? I sit down on the curb and move my hand to my ribs and start to rub them. It's like I can still feel the searing pain. You can feel the scar, the giant burn that was branded into my side.

Jared was my brother. The only family I had. It was in the first few months of the invasion. The Sukko, that's what they call themselves, were still trying to figure out ways to keep us subservient... After a while, they tried taking children away from their parents. There was this little girl that was being dragged out of her home, screaming for her mommy and daddy. And Jared, he ran over fought that Sukko trying to bring the little girl back. He said that families should not be separated and I guess that was when they figured out family was weakness. They grabbed him as I watched in horror. I think I screamed out his name because then they looked at me and grabbed me as well.

They made Jared watch as they burned my side and they made me watch him being tortured to death.

I have no one now. Except for Jaqlin. I try to keep my distance because I don't want her to get hurt. While she throws illegal parties, I try to create my one woman rebellion, which is much, much worse than a party. I can't stand this anymore. This should not be happening. No more pain and suffering! This has to end! Everyone is so scared though... and rightfully so. But our freedom has to be gained somehow, and I am the only one trying to gain it.

"I have to go, Jaq. I have some things to do."


	2. Chapter 2

I head to the grocery store to pick up some food for the next week or so wondering if tonight will be the night that Jaq gets caught. The night where I might lose the last person I truly care about... No. I can't think that way. I can't jinx it. 

As I'm checking out I glance at my watch. 9:50pm. Almost time for the drop off. Most drop offs are after 10pm which is one reason, I'm guessing, that that's why our curfew is that time. All but a few drop offs are actually at 10 which is why I've targeted this one. There's not a lot I can do with what little resources I have, but anything is something. It's at moments like these, where I can be caught and basically be killed, that I wonder if maybe I am looking for death wish. I'm one of the last in the store, kind of far from home and my usual store, and I have really nothing left to lose. That makes me dangerous. I've never considered myself to be dangerous before.

Once I walk out the store, the alarms for 5 minutes before curfew start to ring. 5 minutes until drop off. I sneak into the alley ways and start to run. 

The back ways are the best if you need to run because it's not as noticeable as it would be in the streets. If I could just get close to where I live before-

BOOM!

There it was. I guess I did find enough gasoline to cause some damage. That was a pretty satisfying boom. I just hope no one got really hurt. I don't know what I'd do if I ever killed someone.. I just want to cut off the Sukko food supply, which is what that was. Months of planning finally put to work. 

Treading carefully, because now it's 3 minutes after curfew and there's been an explosion, I only have a few more blocks until I'm home. 

"Stop!"

I stop dead in my tracks. Oh no. I should have figured one or two of them would have followed me from the store because it was so close to curfew. 

"Name!"

"Alicia Collins. I know it's a little past curfew but my home is right there! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please!"

"You are responsible for the explosion. You will be punished!"

How could they possibly know that it was me? They have no way of knowing! I made sure that the cameras were compromised before I did anything. They have to be bluffing! They're trying to see how I will react.

"I heard the explosion but that's all I know! I didn't do it!"

Whether they called my bluff or not I don't know because just then this strange wheezing noise started to come from around the corner making myself and the two Sukko pause and look in that direction.


End file.
